The present invention relates to a video signal recording and playing-back apparatus that employs e.g. a magnetic tape, and also relates to a video signal displaying apparatus including a television receiver.
Home-use video signal recording and playing-back apparatuses such as video cassette recorders have been coupled with video signal displaying apparatuses such as television receivers, and bi-directional communications therebetween have widely prevailed in the home-entertainment-market.
A conventional arrangement discussed above is hereinafter described with reference to FIG. 2.
First, an operation of conventional video cassette recorder (VCR) 110 is described. When an operation preset by a timer starts, controller 12 transmits the information of starting a preset time to display-instruction-section 11 and video-output-section 13. Display-instruction-section 11 sends a message of starting the preset time to video-output-section 13. Video-output-section 13 then sends the video signal and the message to outer-input-section 17 of conventional video signal displaying apparatus (TV) 210. If channel selector 15, which selects signals from tuner 16 or outer input section 17, selects the signals from outer input section 17 that receives signals from the VCR 110, display section 14 displays the video signal and message from the VCR 110. On the other hand, if channel selector 15 selects the signals from tuner 16 that receives on-air signals, display section 14 only displays the on-air signals.
The conventional structure discussed above, however, has a problem that a user does not notice when the preset time starts while the user watches the on-air signal on TV 210.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention addresses the problem discussed above, and aims to provide a video signal recording and playing-back apparatus as well as a video signal displaying apparatus. These apparatuses can give a user a notice of starting a preset time with displaying a message when the time comes, regardless of the channel the user now watches.
The video signal recording and playing-back apparatus as well as the video signal displaying apparatus of the present invention has the following construction.
First, the video signal recording and playing-back apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a VCR) comprises the following two elements:
(a) a controller for recording and playing-back video signals; and
(b) a first communicator for transmitting the information responsive to an operation and/or a state of the controller to the video signal displaying apparatus.
Second, the video signal displaying apparatus (hereinafter referred to as a TV) comprises the following elements:
(c) a tuner for receiving on-air signals;
(d) an outer input section for receiving video signals from the VCR;
(e) a channel selector for selecting output signals from the tuner or the outer input section;
(f) a display section for displaying video signals tapped off from the channel selector;
(g) a second communicator for receiving the information transmitted from the first communicator; and
(h) a display controller for displaying the information received by the second communicator on the display section.
Regardless of the video signals selected by the channel selector, the construction discussed above allows the display section of the TV to indicate the operation or the state of the VCR.
The present invention thus can display the message that the VCR starts a preset time when the time comes regardless of the present active channel on the TV. In addition, the present invention can display various operations and states of the VCR on the display section of the TV, which effects user-friendly operations as well as operations adaptable to technical innovation.